Better Than Tea
by MrsUryuuIshida
Summary: Iruka had a bad day can Kakashi make it better. Contains SMUT you are forewarned.


**Better Than Tea**

Iruka was on his way home from an awful day. Not only had he woken up late and rain spattered on the ground – that would have been too easy – the kids had to ruin his day almost hitting him multiple times at practice and getting into fights; though even that wasn't enough to drive him off the deep end. In the mission room, whoever was supposed to show up and help him had bailed, and he was swamped. He was tired, frustrated, and had a bad enough headache to ruin anyone's day. When the chuunin finally got home, he saw his silver haired lover sitting on the couch reading his favorite books.

"Welcome home Iruka… you look like hell," Kakashi said, scanning him over.

Iruka rolled his eyes and headed towards the bathroom, stripping off his still damp clothing. When he finally reached the bathroom he saw the tub was filled with hot water and his favorite scent of bubble bath. The chuunin smiled, knowing that his lover had done this kind task for him. The tanned man happily got in and soaked for a while, feeling the stress of the day leave him as well as his headache calming down. After a long soak Iruka got out and put on some fresh night clothes, then went out to thank his lover. Iruka went into the living room and saw Kakashi in the same spot he left him lying on the couch. He walked over and pulled down the jonin's mask and pecked him on the lips.

"Thanks, 'Kashi," Iruka said, smiling.

"For what?" Kakashi asked.

"The bath," Iruka said, kissing Kakashi again.

"It was nothing; I saw you looked stressed when I passed by the mission room. It was the least I could do." Kakashi put his book on the end of the coffee table and pulled Iruka into in lap. Iruka leaned back so his head was on the silver haired man's chest. "Comfortable?" Kakashi whispered into his lover's ear.

"Very. I was only going to have some tea when I got home," Iruka admitted.

"But, 'Ruka, I'm better than tea."

"I know…but you're dragged away on missions a lot. Tea is always here with me."

"I have to compete with something that doesn't even move."

"I guess so," Iruka chuckled.

"Not funny," Kakashi said, sitting up and forcing Iruka to do the same.

The tanned man stood up and chuckled more than before. "Now that you mention it tea has made me warm at night and—" Iruka was cut off by his pale lover when he spun him around and kissed him.

When Kakashi broke the kiss he asked, "Does tea make you feel like this?"

"Don't tell me you're jealous of the tea," Iruka said, a bit annoyed.

"You're the one trying to make me jealous."

"I am not – you just took it that way."

"How about I show you why I'm better than tea."

Kakashi kissed Iruka again and licked Iruka's bottom lip. Iruka refused to open his mouth so the jonin slid his hands up his lover's shirt and began to play with Iruka's nipples. Iruka resisted the urge to moan, though keeping his mouth closed proved to be difficult. The tan man resisted as much as he could, at least until Kakashi ground his pelvis against Iruka's. The friction between their erections was too much to bear and Iruka could not stop the moan from escaping his mouth. The pale man took no time to invade his lover's mouth and Iruka wrapped his arms around the older sensei's neck as Kakashi left no spot unlicked as he explored the familiar cavern. Iruka moaned as their tongues danced together like so many times before. Sadly Iruka needed air and he reluctantly pulled away, breathing hard, but Kakashi began to attack the younger man's neck. The chuunin's breath hitched and ragged breaths came out. The jonin's hands went to Iruka's ass and lifted Iruka up. Familiar with this, the tanned man wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and whispered, "Bedroom" into Kakashi's ear and kissed him.

Kakashi responded instantly into the kiss and, holding Iruka's ass, walked into the bedroom. As they had done this many times before, Kakashi missed the coffee table chairs and everything else in their way without breaking the kiss. The silver haired man laid his lover on the bed, still refusing to let Iruka's lips go. Iruka ground into Kakashi, their clothed erections finally getting caught in the friction; Kakashi grunted and pressed into Iruka more. Kakashi pulled away only for a second to peel off Iruka's shirt as well as his own but, quicker than he could blink, Iruka switched places so he was on top and whispered, "Let me thank you properly, 'Kashi."

The chuunin began to take off the older man's pants and underwear as he kissed down his lover's body. The pale man leaned up into the kisses, liking the contact of Iruka's warm lips with skin and knowing full well where he was going.

"'Ruka…" Kakashi breathed when his lover finally touched his hard member.

Iruka gripped it with one hand and licked the tip. The tanned man took Kakashi into his mouth and Kakashi grunted as his groin met the warm cavern. As the younger man began his work bobbing up and down and occasionally dragging his teeth, the copy-nin was becoming undone. He tried to push the young sensei away but he only looked up long enough to say:

"What kind of thank-you would it be if you didn't let me finish?"

Kakashi could have still pushed the Chunnin away, but who was he to deny Iruka what he wanted to do? As the tan man went back to work on his lover, the jonin could not handle it and was losing control. When the younger teacher began to play with his balls he lost all control and came into Iruka's mouth. Kakashi was out of it he barely heard the small _pop_ as Iruka let go he didn't come back until he heard Iruka say:

"See isn't that better than if I would have half-assed it?"

The pale man pulled the young sensei close and whispered, "I wanted to take you."

"You still can," Iruka whispered back.

That was all Kakashi needed; he kissed Iruka and slid his tongue through the man's teeth. He could still taste himself a bit in Iruka's mouth. The silver haired had not been sure if Iruka had swallowed or not as he was too out of it, but tasting himself gave him an answer. The jonin was already getting hard again and Iruka pushing his clothed member against the copy-nin's.

"'Ruka, it's not fair you're not fully naked, but I am." Kakashi smiled.

"Like you usually do to me," the tan teacher retorted.

"Fair enough, but…these have to go." Kakashi slid down Iruka's pants and underwear, and Iruka's fully hardened cock came out. The shorter man hissed as the air touched his cock. "'Ruka, you're so hard."

"Don't tease, 'Kashi…hurry up."

"Yes, sensei." Kakashi pulled out some lube from under his pillow.

"Since when do you keep that there?"

"'Ruka, I have them everywhere so matter where we do it I can be prepared."

"In the kitchen."

"Yea."

"The bathroom."

"Of course."

"The living room."

"Under every couch cushion."

"What if we do it on the floor?"

"If we were going to do it on the floor, I would have taken the one in my pocket out in the beginning."

"Pervert."

"I know, but I'm your pervert," the jonin said pouring some out into his hand and pushing a finger into his lover's entrance.

Iruka squirmed but still pushed against the silver haired man's finger.

"So eager, 'Ruka," Kakashi said, pushing in another finger and scissoring him.

The younger teacher moaned and, as Kakashi crooked his fingers and touched his prostate he shouted.

"Good, 'Ruka. I love to hear you," the perverted teacher said, adding another finger.

"Damn it, 'Kashi, put it in already…I can't hold out much longer!" Iruka yelled as he continued to push against the fingers probing him.

"I may be doing this too soon, but who am I to deny you?"

Kakashi was already hard again, the moans of Iruka turned him on so much. The Sharingan wielder took out his fingers, poured more lube into his hand, and slicked himself up. "You ready, love?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea," Iruka more moaned than spoke.

Kakashi slowly pushed his head in his lover's tight entrance and waited until Iruka was ready. Iruka's breath was shallow and he could not catch it until the copy-nin kissed his cheek and coasted him into calming and breathing. When Iruka was ready he gave a small nod to his lover and, with that, Kakashi began to slowly move in and out in a torturous pace. Iruka was letting out slow moans that the Sharingan user could not ignore. As Kakashi speed up his pace, Iruka's slow moans grew louder. When the pale man found his lover's prostate, Iruka cried out. His cries were nearly screams and they filled the place with every thrust his prostate was hit. Kakashi finally grabbed Iruka's neglected member and stroked in time with his thrusts; Iruka could not take it anymore.

"'Kashi, I'm…I'm…" Iruka could not get the words out before he spilled his seed on their chests and Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi felt Iruka's muscles tighten around his cock and he, in turn, spilled his seed deep into Iruka. They were both breathing hard and satisfied for the moment. Neither wanted to move so they stayed where they were for a few minutes, still kissing.

"We should get up. We're sticky," Iruka said.

"But, 'Ruka, you're so warm."

"Come on, 'Kashi, get up."

"Fine." Kakashi pulled out of Iruka, grunting at the discomfort. Kakashi got a towel and cleaned them both off. "So, 'Ruka, am I better than tea now?"

"You're still on that?" Iruka chuckled.

"'Ruka, you didn't answer me."

"You, Kakashi Hatake, are better than tea."

"If you like I could give you another test run before you decide fully."

"I'd like that," Iruka chucked.

* * *

><p>Have to thank Ayane Yokosuka for editing this story for me you're amazing. ^_^<p> 


End file.
